Referring now to FIG. 1, a known metal roof structure is illustrated at 10. The illustrated metal roof structure 10 defines one bay 8. The illustrated metal roof structure 10 includes parallel rafter beams 12 and 12a extending across the building in a first direction and a plurality of purlin beams 14, 14a, 14b, 14c, 14d, 14e, 14f, and 14g extending in a second direction substantially transverse to the first direction. The illustrated rafter beams 12 and 12a are endwall rafter beams, and are supported on endwall columns 11, only portions of which are shown in FIG. 1. In larger roof structures, intermediate rafter beams may be provided between the endwall rafter beams 12 and 12a. Endwalls (not shown) may be mounted between the endwall columns 11. The purlin beams 14 through 14g, inclusive, are mounted on top of the rafter beams 12 and 12a and extend substantially parallel to each other. Eave struts 16 and 16a define two perimeter edges of the metal roof structure 10. The eave struts 16 and 16a are also mounted on top of the rafter beams 12 and 12a. The rafter beams 12 and 12a define the other two perimeter edges of the illustrated metal roof structure 10. The purlin beams 14 through 14g also extend parallel to the eave struts 16 and 16a. 
Blankets 18, 18a, 18b, 18c, 18d, 18e, 18f, 18g, and 18h of insulative material are individually placed in gaps or cavities defined between adjacent purlin beams 14 through 14g and in cavities between the eave struts 16 and 16a and the purlin beams 14 through 14g, respectively. In FIG. 1, the blanket 18h is shown installed and in place. The blanket 18g is shown partially installed and being rolled into position between the purlin beams 14f and 14g. A portion of each of the remaining blankets 18 through 18f, inclusive, have been removed for illustrative purposes in order to more clearly show the structure of the metal roof structure 10. It will be understood however, that each of the blankets 18 through 18f extends to the rafter beam 12. It will be further understood that one or more of the blankets 18 through 18f may extend beyond the rafter beam 12 to an adjacent bay (not shown). Although not required, an optional, second layer of blankets of insulative material, such as the blankets 18i and 18j, may be laid transversely to the first layer of blankets 18 through 18h, across the top of the purlin beams 14 through 14g. Only two blankets 18i and 18j of a second layer of blankets are shown so that other components of the metal roof structure 10 are visible. It will be understood that additional secondary blankets may be laid across the entire metal roof structure 10. It will be further understood that the illustrated blankets 18i and 18j may be formed as one integral blanket extending between the eave struts 16 and 16a. 
Rigid roofing material such as metal decking 20 may then attached on top of the second layer of insulative blankets 18i and 18j. Only one section of metal decking 20 is shown. It will be understood however, that additional sections of metal decking 20 may be laid across the entire metal roof structure 10. It is generally customary to construct or finish the roof along the length of the structure from one endwall to an opposite endwall (i.e., in the direction of arrow 21), rather than from eave strut 16 to eave strut 16a. The workers assembling the roof structure 10 may stand on a previously laid section of the roof structure 10 while constructing an adjacent or next section. Alternatively, other assembly techniques may be used.
Various methods have been used to support the first layer of insulative blankets 18 through 18h. A known “banded liner system” is shown at 21 in FIG. 1 and described below. The illustrated banded liner system 21 includes a network or lattice of banding strips and a support sheet, such as a vapor barrier fabric sheet. The banded liner system 21 is configured to support the insulative blankets 18 through 18h. The banded liner system 21 may also define part of a fall protection system in which any workers or objects on the roof are protected from falling to the ground. When the building is fully assembled, the banded liner system 21 may define a vapor barrier as well as an aesthetically pleasing ceiling surface.
The illustrated banded liner system 21 includes mounting straps or banding that may be attached to the rafter beams 12 and 12a and the eave struts 16 and 16a. The banding may be arranged in a network or lattice structure. The banding may include first or longitudinal parallel banding strips 22 through 22b extending substantially parallel to the purlin beams 14 through 14g and second or transverse parallel banding strips 24 and 24b extending substantially transverse to the purlin beams 14 through 14g. Opposite distal ends of the parallel banding strips 22 through 22b are fixed to the upwardly facing surfaces of the rafter beams 12 and 12a. The opposite distal ends of the transverse banding strips 24 and 24b are similarly fixed to the downwardly facing surfaces of the eave struts 16 and 16a. It will be understood that only a portion of the parallel banding strips 22 through 22b and the transverse banding strips 24 and 24b are shown to allow other components of the metal roof structure 10 to be visible. However, a typical metal roof structure 10 may include parallel and transverse banding strips along the full perimeter defined by the rafter beams 12 and 12a and the eave struts 16 and 16a. In the illustrated embodiment, the parallel banding strips 22 through 22b and the transverse banding strips 24 and 24b are formed from steel. Alternatively, the parallel banding strips 22 through 22b and the transverse banding strips 24 and 24b may be formed from any other desired material, such as, aluminum, polypropylene, polyester, and other metal and non-metal material.
After the banding has been installed, a support sheet 26 may then be placed, typically by unfolding a pre-folded support sheet 26, onto the parallel banding strips 22 through 22b and the transverse banding strips 24 and 24b. At the intersection of each purlin beam 14 through 14g and the rafter beams 12 and 12a, the support sheet 26 may be notched to fit around the purlin beams 14 through 14g. In the illustrated embodiment, the support sheet 26 does not extend between the purlin beams 14 through 14g and the rafter beams 12 and 12a. The support sheet 26 may have a width extending the distance between the rafter beams 12 and 12a and a length extending the distance between the eave struts 16 and 16a. Typically, the support sheet 26 is made of polyethylene film, but the support sheet 26 may be formed from any other suitable material. Alternatively, the support sheet 26 may be made from any suitable material having sufficient tensile strength, tear strength, burst strength, and elongation to retain a four hundred (400) pound (181.5 kg) object dropped onto the banded liner system from a height of forty-two (42) inches (1.1 meters) above the support sheet 26.
After the support sheet 26 has been laid across the banding 22 through 22b and 24 through 24b, the support sheet 26 is fixed to the downwardly facing surfaces of the eave struts 16 and 16a and to the upwardly facing surfaces of the rafter beams 12 and 12a, similar to the banding. Also, the transverse banding strips 24 through 24b and the support sheet 26 may be fixed to the downwardly facing surfaces of the purlin beams 14 through 14g. Each connection of the support sheet 26 to one of the rafter beams 12 and 12a, to one of the eave struts 16 and 16a, and to one of the purlin beams 14 through 14g may be designated as an anchor point. After these connections are made, insulation cavities are defined between adjacent purlin beams 14 through 14g and further defined between the eave struts 16 and 16a and the purlin beams 14 through 14g, respectively. The blankets 18 through 18h may then be laid in place.
The above notwithstanding, there remains a need in the art for an improved fall protection for workers assembling the roof, as well as for other people having a need to be on the roof. To provide fall protection, the banded liner system should be configured to withstand an impact under pre-defined testing conditions. Specifically, the banded liner system must retain a four hundred (400) pound (181.5 kg) object dropped onto the banded liner system from a height of forty-two (42) inches (1.1 meters) above the walking working roof surface, typically the roof panel 20. This requirement is to ensure a worker assembling the roof will not fall through the support sheet 26 if the worker falls from the walking working roof surface 20.